When You're Around
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Jika ada Furihata di sisinya, Akashi tak akan merasa lelah./For AkaFuri your favorite song challenge/HAPPY AKAFURI DAY (4/12)/DLDR


**For AkaFuri your favorite song challenge**

 **When You're Around**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Warning: Fluff, pendek parah, terinspirasi gegara ditabok kenyataan (lagi) kalau Glee tamat, typo(s), dll dkk.**

 **Song that I used: Somebody Loves You by Betty Who (tapi saya denger versi Glee. Mau apa saya ini?)**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi menatap tajam layar komputer di hadapannya. Hari sudah larut tapi dia tetap harus berada di kantor untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan. Dia sudah seminggu tidak pulang ke rumahnya karena harus pergi ke luar kota untuk rapat, menjamu klien, dan sekarang pekerjaan menumpuk lagi di ruangannya.

Akashi menghela napas. Ia sudah tahu sejak kecil ia akan mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya ini, tapi berada jauh dari rumahnya berhari-hari membuatnya muak!

Akashi pun kembali mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Berpikir semakin cepat pekerjaan ini selesai, makin cepat ia pulang ke rumahnya dan bersantai sejenak, melupakan masalah pekerjaannya.

Ruangannya sendiri cukup luas. Ada meja kerjanya, di sisi kanan ruangan ada sebuah jendela besar yang memungkinkan akses pemandangan di luar sana. Di depan meja kerjanya ada dua sofa yang bersebarangan dibatasi oleh sebuah meja kopi beralaskan karpet. Di belakang meja kerjanya ada sebuah potret. Potret sang ibu yang ia cintai.

Ia dibesarkan dalam keadaan yang sangat nyaman. Namun ayahnya tak membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang. Ayahnya selalu menekankannya untuk menjadi kuat agar pantas menjadi penerus perusahaan Akashi. Ayahnya pun selalu sibuk untuk bisa menemaninya bermain. Tapi ibunya membesarkannya dengan senyuman dan kasih sayang. Mengajarkannya untuk berteman dan berbuat baik pada orang-orang.

Mengajarkan bahwa ia punya keluarga yang akan selalu menunggunya kembali pulang dalam keadaan kelelahan.

Ibunya yang menemaninya bermain. Ibunya yang mengajarinya banyak hal. Ibunya yang mengenalkannya pada basket.

Dunia yang memberinya kebahagiaan.

Dunia yang mempertemukannya dengan teman-temannya.

Dunia yang mempertemukan Akashi dengannya.

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi meregangkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya seluruh pekerjaannya selesai. Ia membereskan seluruh barangnya dan bersiap pulang. Ia tak sabar untuk segera sampai ke rumahnya.

Ia ingin segera bertemu dengannya setelah selama seminggu tak bertemu.

Setelah basa-basi dengan pegawai yang lembur dan kebetulan bertemu dengannya, Akashi segera memasuki dan menyalakan mobilnya. Ia kemudikan mobilnya, mengarungi jalanan untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Rumah mereka berdua.

~~oo00oo~~

Ibunya sakit-sakitan semenjak dulu. Terkadang Akashi memergokinya duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap ke arah jendela. Seolah menunggu seseorang. Dulu ia selalu bertanya ibunya menunggu siapa. Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan menjawab ia menunggunya pulang bermain.

Akashi tahu itu bohong.

Ibunya menunggu kapan ayahnya pulang

Ia menunggu kapan lelaki itu punya waktu untuk keluarganya.

Namun ia tak pernah pulang sampai ibunya pergi untuk selamanya.

Akashi tak membenci ayahnya. Ia tahu ayahnya juga berjuang dengan caranya sendiri demi ibunya sembuh. Tapi hati kecilnya berteriak ini tidak adil.

Ia ingin menyalahkan ayahnya karena ia sudah menelantarkan ibunya. Ia ingin menyalahkan ayahnya yang sudah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tapi Akashi tahu ayahnya harus.

Akhirnya ia diam dan menerima semuanya.

Ia menerima didikan keras ayahnya, ia menerima tekanannya yang mengharuskannya memenangkan segalanya.

Ia mulai melupakan kehangatan yang diajarkan ibunya.

~~oo00oo~~

Tanpa sadar Akashi sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar segera. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, ia segera masuk ke rumah dan menyadari kondisi rumah mulai gelap. Ia memasuki rumahnya dan menyalakan lampu. Dilihatnya ada seseorang di sofa. Tertidur.

"Kouki...?"

 _ **I'm around when your head is heavy**_  
 _ **I'm around when your hand aren't steady**_  
 _ **I'm around when your day's gone all wrong**_

Ditatapnya wajah kekasihnya. Ia terkekeh sedikit. Wajah polosnya ketika tertidur benar-benar manis.

"Kouki," panggilnya sambil mengecup dahinya pelan, "kau menungguku rupanya."

Perlakuan Akashi membangunkan Furihata dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap dan matanya langsung melihat Akashi yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Furihata mengucek matanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Sei. _Okaeri_."

" _Tadaima_ , Kouki. Bagaimana harimu?"

Furihata terkekeh, "Sepi sekali."

"Begitu." Akashi duduk di sampingnya dan tetap mengelus rambut cokelat Furihata. "Kalau aku sudah pulang, kau tidak akan kesepian kan?"

 _ **I care that you feel at home**_  
 _ **Cause I know that you feel alone**_  
 _ **I think you're going to miss me when I'm gone**_

Furihata tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangguk pelan dan menatap Akashi. Ia dapat melihat sorot kelelahan di balik senyumannya.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Sei. Kau mau langsung tidur?" tanya Furihata, khawatir kalau selama ini Akashi memaksakan dirinya.

"Hm. Tidak apa. Begini saja sebentar."

Furihata menghela napas. Ia menarik Akashi sehingga kepalanya berada di pangkuannya. Jari lentiknya menelisik surai kemerahan Akashi dengan lembut, membawa rasa nyaman pada diri Akashi.

Aah, rasa lelahnya hilang seketika. Akashi menatap ke atas, dibalas senyuman lembut dari Furihata.

 _ **Why don't you come on over**_  
 _ **Why don't you lay me down**_  
 _ **Does the pain feel better**_  
 _ **When I'm around**_  
 _ **If I am good to you**_  
 _ **Won't you be good to me**_  
 _ **That's how easy this should be**_

Akashi hampir melupakannya. Dunia dan kehangatan yang sudah ibunya berikan padanya, hanya karena didikan dan tekanan ayahnya.

Dunia yang memberinya teman, dunia yang memberinya kebahagiaan.

Dunia itu mempertemukan Akashi Seijuurou dengan Furihata Kouki.

"Sei?"

Akashi mengerjap. Menatap Furihata yang mencondongkan kepalanya mendekat dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tak apa?"

Akashi tersenyum. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit supaya ia bisa mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau di sisiku, Kouki."

Mendengar itu, wajah Furihata memerah membuat Akashi tertawa renyah.

"Sei! Jangan menggombaliku terus!"

"Aku tidak menggombal, Kouki. Aku mengatakan kenyataan."

"Tapi kan tetap saja! Huuhh..."

Akashi terkekeh dan mencubit pipi Furihata yang menggembung, "Kau manis, Kouki."

"Jangan memujiku. Aku sedang ngambek."

"Kata seseorang yang ketakutan saat pertama kali bertatapan langsung denganku."

"J-jangan ungkit soal itu!"

Akashi tertawa melihat wajah panik Furihata. Mereka terdiam di posisi mereka. Kepala Akashi di pangkuan Furihata, sementara Furihata memainkan rambutnya perlahan.

Akhirnya mereka berada di posisi itu sampai mereka tertidur.

 _Ibunya memberinya dunia penuh kehangatan_  
 _sampai ibunya pergi dan kehangatan itu hilang_  
 _Tapi kehangatan itu kembali dalam wujud Furihata Kouki_

~~oo00oo~~

 _ **Somebody misses you when you're away**_  
 _ **They wanna wake up with you everyday**_  
 _ **Somebody wants to hear you say**_  
 _ **Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you  
**_

 **~~~END~~~**

Word counts: 1005

Fun fact: tadinya saya mau bikin Furihata mati. Sekian *ditabok*

Yak segitu saja dari saya. Duh jadinya JAUH DARI HARAPAN. Dan ya, saya serius waktu tadinya mau bikin dek Kouki mati. Tapi...ngerasa bersalah sama lagu Somebody Loves You versi Klaine ini duh gusti

Oke, saya gak tau dan lupa mau bacot apalagi di sini so...

 **HAPPY AKAFURI DAAYY!** *tebar konpetti* *potong tumpeng*

Also,

Review please 


End file.
